A Time Turner's Cost
by Isles3345
Summary: Scorpius, Albus, and most of his cousins get pulled back in time when Fred and James find a time turner. Writing gets better as story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is my first fanfic so please don't judge too harshly**

Chapter One

Being Harry Potter's son seems the best, especially when you compare it to being the son of Voldemort. And after we got back from the time travel trip, Scorpious, being the enormous geek that he is, stupidly decided that he wanted to keep the time turner to see how it's made.

And then when my dear brother James found out, he wanted to take a trip back in time to see what it was like, along with his new best friend, Fred Weasley. Now I'm stuck trying to take them out of going back a few hours.

"Hi Fred,'' came the voice of Roxanne Weasley. She stood in the doorway, her dark amber sitting on her shoulders like a couch.

"Who said you could come?'' asked Fred, who Albus knew didn't like the idea of his sister knowing about the trouble they were about to make. He made a move to block the time turner while facing his skeptical sibling.

She faced me. "Your mum invited Rose, Hugo, and Teddy".

Fred stuck his tongue out at her. "She didn't invite you,'' he interrupted.

"And, mum insisted I come", she stuck her tongue out back at him and made a move to to see what Fred was hiding. Fred grabbed the time turner and stuffed it in his pocket, and just in time.

"Reveilo" came a voice out of nowhere. Heads turned to see Teddy Lupin holding the shiny trinket. "Who's idea was it to keep the time turner".

There was a brief silence, before, that is, Rose spoke up from behind him. "I suspect it was a mixture of all of them,'' she said. I didn't bother telling her that it was Scorpoius.

"Yeah", Scorpious piped up. "Totally", and he actually sounded convincing. Like it was only one person, but not him.

"Okay, I feel like this is far too many people for one room, so I'll just take the time turner,'' I said slowly, reaching for Teddy's hand before he pulled away. The room got a few degrees colder, though I suspected that was just lily trying to make things more dramatic. From behind Teddy, James yanked the time turner out of his hand and started turning the little knob on it.

"No!", Rose practically shouted, the world started spinning, and I blacked out.

It could've been seconds or hours, but I opened my eyes in a hospital. The hospital wing. At hogwarts. A freckled, red headed boy stood above me. "You okay mate? Harry saw you frozen on the stairs, you were muttering something strange. Honestly it was weird".

"Harry? Harry who?`` I asked. I started to shiver, I wanted to pinch myself to see if this was a dream, but I didn't have the energy.

"Harry Potter of course. You've heard of him. My best friend", he said. Ron Weasley. And all the memories of the time turner started flooding back into me.

"Did he say Harry Potter?".


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

Chapter 2

Yeah. Stuck in the Hospital Wing during who knows when. Fun. And the fact that they left me alone to be found by my dad! Of all the people who could've found me it had to be Harry Potter.

I, however, realized that he hadn't been bragging when he told me about his time at Hogwarts. Whispers carried through the Hospital room about what Harry and his mates had been up to.. I also realized that I was a stunt double of my dad. I'd glimpsed him in the hallway outside the hospital wing, and several people had recognized me as him. On top of that, I was separated from my friends, without a clue of how the time turner had managed to get us so far back in time, or how to get back.

** Scorpius POV**

The time turner didn't have as big of an effect on the rest of us as it did on Albus. James started turning the knob, so I tried to push him over to get it back, and then, well, the knob kept spinning. And spinning. Until it stopped. Since I was the only one with a brain (and the only one who didn't get affected by the time turner) I was the only one who noticed that the machine had taken us in not just time, but space too.

Believe it or not, the main reason that I was nervous was because I knew that my dad went to hogwarts. Goes to Hogwarts? He's a student at Hogwarts, now. And I know that he did some bad things when he was a kid. And even though he's not like that anymore, it's not fun to see your dad with two grumpy dimwitted friends who torment your best friend's parents. Yes, it's weird.

"Oy"came the voice of Fred, interrupting my very important thought process. I menatlly groaned. He groaned. "Are you gonna tell us what you're thinking mate? We want to get home". He looked like he was crashing a party with a painting of a feast behind him.

"No. I'm not. Not until we find a place to go". I groaned again, this time aloud. Albus was the hogwarts expert. He was the one who told me about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and the secret passageways of the school. He was the one who regularly kept the Marauder's map with him, stolen from James, of course.

The few times I'd talked to my dad he'd told me very little. We usually made very awkward small talk. Which gave me an idea.

I looked as much like my dad as Albus looked as his. It wouldn't be fun, pretending to be Draco, but -.

"Scorpius you've got to stop thinking that you're the only one with ideas,'' came the voice of Rose Granger Weasley. "Mum did tell me about a room in the Whomping Willow. I suppose it's not the best hospitality, but it's what we'll do for the meantime", and for once I was grateful for her bossy, knowledgeable, manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Teddy Lupin's POV

Most people, namely Albus, Rose, Hugo, and most of the little ones, were really unhappy about being stuck in time. Which was understandable. And we hadn't even considered the matter of getting back, or surviving.  
"We split up", I suggested", regretting the idea right after.

"No", said Scorpious, who seemed to decide that he was in charge of the entire group. "Too dangerous".

"We should get Albus,'' said Rose worriedly. "I mean, I know that with Harry and Ron coming then we didn't have time, and it was safer to let him go to the Hospital wing, but-"

"James do you still have the cloak?", I asked, finally getting a chance to talk. He held up the silvery cloth and put it over him, pretending to show off. "Can four people fit under the cloak?". Nobody volunteered. Before I could say anything else everybody followed James out the exit and probably to the Whomping Willow.

Harry Potter;s POV

Yesterday I found a boy who I'd never seen before at Hogwarts. He was wearing a Gryffindor sweater and looked exactly like me in my third or fourth year. So you know that I had a reason to be suspicious. He could be a Death Eater, taking Polyjuice Potion. And I had plenty of proof that it wasn't me. First, he wasn't wearing glasses. I never go anywhere without my glasses, even if they're broken. And there wasn't a time turner to go to the future that I used in my third year.

But that's not what got me worried. It's this. I glimpsed a large group of kids I'd never seen at Hogwarts, before half of them scurried away and the other half went under an invisibility cloak. With the same marks and scratches as on mine. My invisibility cloak. But that was absurd. I was wearing my invisibility cloak right then. B

Something suspicious was going on at Hogwarts.

Scorpious Malfoy's POV

At first everybody was enthusiastic about getting out of Hogwarts. Then excited. Then content. Then tired. Then sick to their stomach for James leading them around the castle in circles.

"I wanna go home", Hugo whined, and there was a general murmur of agreement.

"Almost there", piped up James. He was the only one who still seemed to have any energy left. "Come!"he practically shouted to the school.

"And may I ask where you're going, Mr. Potter?", asked a bearded, white haired, very old man. Aside from Albus, James did look like Harry except for a few freckles, and dark brown hair instead of black. James glanced nervously at the group. "And with Mr. Malfoy, no less. I'm sorry, but this makes me rather curious, he smiled at the group. From a few feet away Teddy, using his Metamorphmagus ability, made himself look like Ron, who he'd glimpsed in the hall earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! I was busy, then school started with double the homework, then I had to prepare for a huge audition but thankfully I'm more free now! Please rewiew!**

Scorpius Malfoy's POV

I nervously smiled at Dumbledore. I would like to say that I heroically casted a memory charm, or said something to save the day. I smiled nervously at Dumbledore, hopeless thoughts and ideas running through my mind.

I faced James and Teddy, who'd come closer to Dumbledore, and, as awkward as it was, said with as much anger as I could fake, "Look what you've done, Potter". I barely resisted the urge to start laughing, as if this were all a joke.

James shot me a glare ,and I knew that he would never stop talking about this when… if, we returned back to our original time. He faced Dumbledore. "Professor, we were…", apparently he wasn't as fast a thinker as I was.

Rose stepped forward. "What he means is, that these two", she glared convincingly at Teddy and James, "were dragged out by Malfoy to have a duel. I'm only here to stop them".

"Very well", said Dumbledore. "A detention to all of you", and he looked at Albus, "I'll be taking that cloak for a while.

James reluctantly handed him the cloak. Just then it occured to me where we were. Outside the hospital wing, where we'd been forced to abandon Albus.

"We're going to bed,'' said Teddy, looking down, probably thinking hard. I saw a figure, probably dressed in all black, approach us.

"Headmaster, I have urgent news,'' came the voice of Severus Snape.

"Severus, will you escort these students to bed?".

"Potter", Snape sneered at James, and his face slowly turned to shock. He stared at James, then frowned slightly in a way that did not suit his face at all.

"Mr. Potter was in my office, doing detention, and I am returning from escorting… you, to your dormitory", he said in a suspicious voice.

"Potter?", a head popped out from the Hospital wing door next to him. I recognized the woman as Madam Pomphrey, who I'd glimpsed earlier as well. "He's not done healing yet, no visitors allowed", she faced Teddy and Rose with disapproval, then her head turned to James.

Snape turned to the Headmaster, and Dumbledore said in a grave voice, "It seems that we have some… matters, to discuss".

Ginerva Weasley's POV (Grown up, in the future)

It was nearly dinner time at the Burrow, and she had offered to cook for the day to give her mother a break. Only now was she realizing how much of a burden this was on her.

She nudged Angelina Johnson, one of her best friends, and sister in law. "Mind taking over, I'll go get the kids", and when she heard Angelina mutter a yes, she went over to where she suspected the kids were.

She opened the shiny white door, and saw everybody with a mixture of horror and shock on their faces, and in one hand was a gleaming object which she couldn't recognize. In a flash they were gone. She waited ten seconds. They didn't come back. Perhaps Teddy had apparated them to the front yard. But then she saw a gleaming object on the floor. She knew what it was instantly, she had even played a tiny part in making it. Even more, she knew what they had been holding. A time turner. The piece on the floor had only been invented a few years ago, but it was vital. It was the piece that let you go back to your original time. Without that..


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what? It's my birthday! FInally 12 years old! :D ::D :D**

**This chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but is important for the story, so please read the whole thing**

**Also, really. It isn't that hard to review! It takes thirty seconds to type up a review. Please review. It would make my day. **

Albus Potter's POV

I would tell you the whole story, but really it's quite boring. Ron and Hermione came to visit once, which was quite weird, but I ended up telling them that I would go to their next class, and they seemed satisfied After that Madam pomfrey put curtains next to my bed, so nobody really noticed me

Well after a few days, she let me out, thinking that I was my dad, not having seen the real Harry, however she did keep muttering to herself about ghosts and doubles. Maybe she had seen Harry. Or my stupid brother James, who if you didn't pay

close enough attention, did look like dad.

Soon she let me out of the Hospital wing, and I began to get really nervous. I wasn't exactly sure what year my parents were in, though from the look of Ron and Hermione, Dad was probably in his fifth or sixth year at Hogwarts. Which was bad. Because I didn't know what would happen. Or how to get back.

As soon as I exited the Hospital Wing, I saw an anxious looking girl. She seemed to be probably as old as Harry, if not older, and seemed like somebody I could make a conversation with. She glanced at me. I waved politely.

"Hi. What's your name? You look remarkably like Harry Potter, though slightly younger. I'm Parvati Patil. '' She fidgeted with her robes. "My sister's in the Hospital Wing. I hope she's alright.

I knew Parvati Patil. My dad hadn't known her very well, and even if he hadn't told me that I would've known. Dad had always described her as shy and not very friendly. What I saw was quite the opposite. I didn't know what to say about me not being Harry. I couldn't lie, she'd probably see through it immediately.

I decided to change the subject. "Parvati, right?"I shouldn't have said that. "Have you seen Draco Malfoy?", Scorpious did look a lot like Draco. I tried not to fidget nervously, and acted as my dad would've.

She looked surprised. You're looking for Draco? He's probably outside, why?".

I smiled nervously. This could either be Scorpious being stupid as ever, or it could be the real Draco. It was probably the real Draco. "Er… thanks? "I said, though it ended up sounding more like a question.

She smiled uncomfortably. "Yeah, sure. Um, I"ll see you… around".

Scorpius POV

We were not in a good situation. I wasn't about to reveal anything, and Hugo looked on the verge of tears. Dumbeldore paced around the room, and Snape was off to fetch the real Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Roxanne stood up. Honestly, Albus says I'm stupid, but I'm nothing compared to Roxanne.

"Professor", she looked like she was about to lose her breath. We all knew how great Dumbeldore was, Harry always talked about him, but, well, we didn't expect it to be like this, "Why are we here? What is the meaning of this?". She would have sounded like Professor McGonnagal when she's really upset or angry, but her voice cracked in the middle, causing her to make a very entertaining noise. Even Teddy smiled.

"The meaning of this, Miss", he paused. "You shall have to tell me your names. As I was saying, you are a rather large, and if I may say so, suspicious looking group. I have every right to know who you are, and why you are in my castle".

Albus's POV

I was going outside, like Parvati told me. I saw Scorpious in no time, and tapped him on the shoulder. It was Draco. With a face of anger. Probably at me. Or the two stupid looking guys in front of him. "Potter", he hissed, and I understood why Dad hated Draco so much earlier

A firm hand grabbed my shoulder. I stood face to face with Snape, shaking with Anger "Polyjuice, lies, thievery,'' he muttered, and without a word, painfully steered me to the castle.


End file.
